


Close Combat

by calmena



Series: I am robot (hear me glitch) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roomba!JOCASTA, Roomba!Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: The one where Tony and Bucky are busy in the bedroom, and Roomba!Ultron has his own opinions about that.Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, C2 - Kink: Cock-blocking 'botsWritten for the Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Card 3123, R5 - Love or Lust
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: I am robot (hear me glitch) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426432
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Close Combat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Penndragon27, who beta-read this for me.
> 
> If you haven't read the previous part(s), all you need to know is that Ultron is a Roomba and has knives stuck to his top, and that Jocasta is also a Roomba who Tony made to be pals with Ultron, and who sprinkles glitter everywhere.
> 
> Oh, and this was also titled after a Pokémon attack because apparently that's a challenge now?
> 
> You're welcome.

Tony was beautiful in his ecstasy, with sweat beading on his temples and long, _long_ lashes fluttering against his cheeks as Bucky's slow, hard thrusts rocked him on the bed. His hands were clinging to Bucky's shoulders, ever-so-gentle on the side where metal met skin even while being fucked into near-oblivion.

Even now, almost a year into their relationship, this did not feel quite real. This new life with all its big and little freedoms, having friends, having _a boyfriend_. That he would be the one lucky enough to be allowed to be with this man, with his past being what it was-

Tony clenched down around him, startling Bucky into a loud moan.

"No drifting off," Tony panted with half-lidded eyes. "You were doing good, get back to that."

With a breathless laugh, Bucky picked up his previously faltering thrusts again, suitably chastised. 

In return, as if in silent praise, Tony squeezed his unscarred shoulder while running a gentle thumb over the seam where the metal arm connected to Bucky's body on the other side, something that was utterly Tony in its tenderness. Since Tony had told him to get back to it, Bucky also gave an especially hard thrust to show his appreciation, because heaven knew Tony wouldn't accept it in any other situation.

The reaction—Tony's head falling back into the pillow as he bowed his back and squeezed his thighs around Bucky's hips even as they were still driving into him—spoke for itself, even without the hitched breath and pleased hum that followed the move. 

Still, Bucky appreciated the feedback, unwilling smirk fighting free at the thought.

"You look like the cat that got the cream."

At this point, Tony's voice came out breathy, with tiny, hitching moans making the words sound almost disjointed in a way that sent a delicious shiver down Bucky's back. That was, coincidentally, the reason why it took him just a hair too long to find an answer, something that would no doubt lead to teasing later.

Worth it.

"I'm the cat that's _going to_ get the cream."

The loud laugh that broke out of Tony following those words shook his body in a way that had Bucky stopping his movement for just a minute, for reasons that would have led to a very quick end to this enjoyable pastime.  
  
Even still, the sparkle in Tony's eyes when he grinned up at him unrepentantly didn't help his control much either. He really was beautiful.

"That, Mister Barnes, was awful. I'll let it go if you go back to what you were doing before."

"As you command," Bucky saluted playfully, taking his metal hand away from where he'd had it braced against the mattress over Tony's shoulder to do it. When it came back down, it did so on Tony's chest, immediately going to rub against the nipple there.

Tony had explained once, when they'd finished and laid in bed together, just basking in the afterglow, that it wasn't that his nipples were particularly sensitive, it was that the metal arm was hot, and having it applied to any part of him was hot.

That Bucky still went for the nipples was more down to him than it was to Tony having a distinct preference there, but that didn't stop Tony's back from bowing when the cool metal connected to skin.

"Ohhh, youuuu-", Tony moaned, the first out-and-out moan that evening that Bucky would hoard like a greedy dragon, even if it was as much out of discomfort as it was pleasure. "Cold!"

"It's just because you're so hot," Bucky answered immediately, only a little proud that his voice was barely shaking even as he continued the rocking motion into where Tony was _tight-hot-hnnnngh_.

This time, the laugh was even more breathless than it had been before, a barely-there expulsion of air. "Stop sassing me, get back to the fucking."

"If you think I ever stopped, I must be doing something wrong," he shot back, then immediately made a face at himself that made Tony cackle, because considering they were both still speaking in full sentences-

The immediate increase in both speed and strength of thrusts managed to move Tony up the bed by a good inch or two before his shoulder knocked against the one arm of Bucky's that remained braced against the mattress. It also caused a startled almost-shriek to escape Tony's mouth that made Bucky just a tiny bit smug.

Getting noises out of Tony during sex had become a bit of a challenge to him, mostly because when he wasn't _performing_ —which Bucky had quickly shown him was unnecessary in their bedroom—he tended to be so utterly quiet in his enjoyment. Bucky did well enough, though. The fact that there were no out-and-out moans didn't bother him, but he did like to keep Tony on his toes, because he knew that Tony enjoyed it, too.

And when Tony closed his eyes and his fingers did the thing where they pressed down just the tiniest bit too hard to be intentional and his throat was bared because he pressed his head back into the pillows—well, Bucky for sure wouldn't ever doubt that Tony was, in fact, enjoying what they were doing.

Kissing down the side of Tony's neck, Bucky sped up his thrusts even as he made them so much shorter, more of a deep, hard rocking than anything else, as he went down to his elbows. His metal fingers let off from the one nipple he'd been playing with until then, leaving it only a little sore-looking after his ministrations.

Bracing his foot against the floor when his movement started to make him lose his purchase against the slippery-soft sheets, Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony as much as he could, drawing him closer until Tony was as much being pulled down on Bucky's dick as Bucky was rocking into him. It caused Tony to clench down harder on him, dragging deep moans out of Bucky's chest.

Something poked his foot, and Bucky moved it a little, attempting to rid himself of whatever little piece of metal had somehow found its way into the bedroom. With Tony being who he was, and with _Bucky_ being who _he_ was, of course, one of them had left either part of an invention or a weapon at the foot of the bed, just where they were fucking now. It certainly wasn't the first time.

Tony bit down on a lip, opening glassy eyes and moving arms to wrap them around Bucky's chest instead of leaving them where they'd been before.

"Harder," he ordered, ignoring the fact that the only reason they weren't already scooting the bed along the floor was its immense weight, and that it was literally bolted down.

Bucky obeyed.

Another poke.

Swiping out his foot, Bucky attempted to scoot aside whatever it was that was destroying the moment, only to receive an indignant, long beep in response.

Both Bucky and Tony froze in their movements, breathing hard from being _so close, almost_ , only to stare at each other with wide eyes.

Tony was still clenching around Bucky, and the odd incongruence of _ohgodyes_ and dread was not one Bucky had thought he would feel today.

"Is that-" he started, breaking off when there was another of what he could now recognize as a tiny stab.

Tony closed his eyes in exasperation and dropped his head back on the pillow, groaning for a reason that was not at all pleasure this time.

"Ultron, what did I tell you about interrupting when we're doing this?"

Another beep, slightly higher in tone this time, and Tony's hands left Bucky's skin to hide his face behind them.

"And you brought JOCASTA along. Wonderful."

Finally deciding that this was probably it, Bucky straightened up and looked down at the floor where, indeed, Ultron and JOCASTA seemed prepared to lightly stab and sprinkle glitter on him, respectively.

"I don't suppose we can ignore them if I just pull my foot onto the bed?" Bucky mused aloud, laughing when Tony shot him a mock-glare for it and slapped a hand against Bucky's chest to make him move. 

"Yeah, I didn't think so."


End file.
